lueneburgfandomcom-20200215-history
Diskussion:Hauptseite
Vorlage für die Hauptseite Welcome to . We are over articles, and you can help About this wiki | | | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages You can add a description of this wiki here. does not yet have a featured article but you can help write one! Current events * Add facts, tips, or events here * |} Wikia schlägt vor, diese Vorlage zu verwenden. Was haltet Ihr davon?? --flo Name dieses Wikis Bisher heisst das Wiki Das Wiki für Lüneburg. Irgendwie ist das ein blöder Name. DAS finde ich gut, weil es anscheinend kein anderes Wiki hier gibt. Der Name taucht ganz oben im Browserfenster und links im Menü auf, da steht jetzt Das Wiki für Lüneburg-Portal. LueneWiki wäre irgendwie handlicher. --Flo 22:55, 23. Okt 2005 (UTC) Ich habe mal eine Seite zur Zuordnung eingerichtet. ... Wohin damit? Diesen Link hat jemand auf der Hauptseite angebracht, ich meine, dort sollte er nicht hin: *~ wiwilg.de ~ Die Internetseite für alle Lüneburger Studenten aus dem Bereich Wirtschaft Also, wohin damit?? --Flo 23:33, 6. Dez 2005 (UTC) : ersteinmal zum FB Wirtschaft oder FB II und dann mal die Fachbereiche neu gliedern --Dg 00:12, 23. Jul 2006 (UTC) Werbung? also ich finde diese google werbung wirklich nervig und sollte doch bitte dringend beseitigt werdern -- florian * Du hast recht, die Werbung ist nervig - leider können wir aber unter dem aktuellen Anbieter Wikia nichts dagegen machen. Wenn wir eine Möglichkeit hätten, ein Wiki selbstständig irgendwo zu hosten, zum Beispiel an der Uni oder so, ginge es vielleicht auch ohne Werbung umsonst. --84.144.12.104 08:22, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) Wie gehts weiter? Also irgendwie gehts hier ja nicht so richtig weiter. Woran liegts? M.E. fehlt es an einem überschaubaren Konzept. Zuviel soll hier erfasst werden, sodass fast gar nichts mehr erfasst wird!? Vielleicht den Anspruch von "alles" erstmal auf das Wesentliche reduzieren? Und was könnte das sein? Was könnte man hier finden, was man sonst nicht mit googeln, auf der Stadtseite (LG-Homepage) oder sonstwo findet. Das geht meistens leichter, schneller und ist oft vollständiger, d.h. hier kann immer nur eine wahrscheinlich sehr begrenzte Auswahl von Infos zur Verfügung stehen, die zudem auch nicht regelmäßig gepflegt wird (- vermutlich, s. z.B. aktuelle Veranstaltungen), womit sich die Frage nach dem Informations-Wert dieser Seiten stellt. Also wäre erstmal die konzeptionelle Frage zu stellen, an wen könnten sich die Seiten richten, mit welcher Zielsetzung und dann mit welchen Inhalten, damit die Mühe sich lohnt die Admins und die Nutzer dieser Seiten sich machen. Die Grundidee der Nutzung für Initativen u.a. Gruppierungen (lt. mission statement) finde ich gut, es gibt aber hier kaum Einträge dazu. Also erstmal Konzentration in diese Richtungen wie Parteien, Vereine, Kirchengemeinden, Beratungsorgs. wie DPWV, Selbsthilfegruppen, Freiwilligenagentur, drobs, Alo-Inis, Industrie- u. Handelkammer, Handwerkskammer, Wirtschaftsverbände usw.*1). Weiterhin erschwert eine schnelle Suche ebenso wie schnelle Einträge die komplexe Bedienung, da nicht alle Akademiker sind und die Seiten aber sicher von allen genutzt und gepflegt werden sollen. Absicht und Einsatz ist ja ok. aber für die Realisierung dieses Vorhabens ist vielleicht weniger etwas mehr,oder ??? :(*1 Ergänzung/Vorschlag: die neue Gestaltung der Online-LZ enthält nicht mehr die Seite mit allen sozialen Einrichtungen in LG, gute Gelegenheit diese jetzt entstandene Lücke hier zu füllen) Tia, soviel erstmal, dann bis auf weiteres. Luni09 77.21.28.171 19:58, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC)